Not the good guy anymore!
by laylia love
Summary: It all started with Adam taking the car on a cold night. When a mission is COLDER than expected, will Chase finally break and turn to Douglas to 'help' him?(a little bit of violence and blood but no death.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Layila Love again, Here is another Lab Rats story about Chase, Bree, Adam, and so and so. Mostly Chase. So you Chase lovers watch out, it's about to get bad up in here! Check it out.**_


	2. Just a talk

**I'm just gonna jump right in. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>O.K. I wasn't always the bad guy but it was Adam and Bree's fault. How bout' you hear the beginning. That might be a good idea. Here you go.<p>

_NORMAL POV_

It was al least -15 degrees outside according to Chase's bionic temp. check. "Lets just get to the car and leave" he thought as he made his way to the car only to find it was gone. "WHAT AGAIN, WHY DOES HE DO THIS TO ME!" "Need a ride Chasie" Chase froze. He knew that cold voice anywhere.

_CHASE'S POV_

"Douglas" was the only words that managed to escape my mouth at the time. He laughed. "What do you want"? I asked only for his to laugh. "Oh, Come on Chase, you know what I want". I froze. Did he mean he wanted me? I just let it go and started to walk home. "Hey, Chase, if you want I ride home just hop in it's at least -20 degrees out here". It was cold, but I was fine, I think. "C'mon just get in the car, Chase. I don't want you to freeze to death". I sighed. He beat me, I hoped in the car and he drove off. "So" he started, How are the two others"? "Fine". He scoffed at my response. "What do you mean fine"? "Well, Adam took the car so, I was left to freeze until you showed up and Bree is just being a pain". Douglas smirked. "You know, I think you should get pay-back on them, and I know the perfect way how. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I'm noy used to writing stories like that. Until next time. BYE!<strong>


	3. Pranked and didn't know it

**Chase's**_** POV**_

Was I really going to do this? I know they were always mean to me but I still love them, right? Anyway, the plan was to sneak Douglas into the lab so he could upload some secret files while I was 'under the Titon App.' So, we were in the car talking when I asked, "why me?" Douglas looked at me weird and said "What about you?" I looked at him intensely and said "Why did you come to me instead of Adam and Bree." He laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"You're the youngest, the newer model" He said and stopped in front of the Davenport, I mean my house.

"Just remember, you're the one I want." He said as I got out and walked inside. But he gave me a number to text him if I agree with him or not. When I got inside I was 'welcomed' by a glare from Donald or 'dad'. "You're late for training" He said rather sternly. "Adam and Bree are with Leo upstairs playing a game. They'll be down in about 10 minutes, I expect you to be down in the basement by then. 'Oh, I will' I thought. As he went to go get Bree and Adam and maybe Leo. I texted Douglas to come down through the basement to start the prank.

_**Douglas's POV**_

I looked at my phone to find out Chase texted me to start the plan. I went through a secret passage I made a little after the Titon App. So, I talked to Chase when I got there, told him the plan and he stood there motionless just like the Titon App made him before the commands. If they don't believe he's under the app, i'll "make" him use telekinesis to push them back while I upload the files. A little while later the others came in there and I hid. "Time to start the plan" I whispered to him and he nodded and stood motionless.

_**Bree's POV**_

We walked out of the elevator and I walked out first but froze. "Umm, Chase, are you O.K?" I spoke as soon as I saw him motionless. "He's just mad about him being late getting home." Donald stated rolling his eyes. "C'mon Chase, let's get started." he stated but Chase still didn't move. "Maybe he's stuck." Adam joked and laughed. I just rolled my eyes and folded my arms. C'mon Chase, please move. I begged. "He can't" I heard a cold voice say as Douglas appeared. I screamed and heard another girly scream as I looked at Donald as he screamed. I tried hard not to laugh at his girly scream.

_**Chase's POV**_

I saw Douglas walk out of his hiding place and walk beside me as I tried hard to stay motionless. "He's under the Titon App." He stated. "Now, with voice control!" He shouted. "How can we believe you?!" Adam shouted. "Donald i'm here what did I- AH DOUGLAS!" Leo came in and shouted at him and stared at me. "CHASE! GET AWAY FROM HIM! he shouted. "He can't hear us. He's under the Titon App." Bree stated. As much as I wanted to move I couldn't, not yet.

"Now, we can do this the easy way which is let me upload the files and you pretend i'm not here then me and Chase can leave or-" Douglas got cut off midsentence. "I'm not gonna let you take Chase away from us." Bree stated with tears in her eyes. "Not that easily." "OH?, Really? Well, I guess we'll go with option B, Chase hold them back." I heard him 'command' me to do. I did as told and used a forcefield to hold them back before Adam ruined the fun by breaking it. then, I pushed the back with telekinesis and Bree tried to super speed attack me but I saw it coming and forced her into her capsule and Douglas locked it. We glanced at each other and smirked. I let Adam charge at me but I moved and he ran into the wall. He seemed to pass-out so all I did was drag him into the capsule and Douglas locked it too. I glanced at Bree who stared at me then gasp. She found out I wasn't under the Titon App but doing this on my own will and she started to cry and well Leo and Donald thought Bree and Adam could handle this so they went back upstairs for some unknown stupid reason so it was a piece of cake.

"Nice job." Douglas complemented me as he walked over to me with a flash-drive. Now, wanna get goin'. I nodded even though I had no idea where we were going. I guess i'll find out soon enough. As we walked out I looked at Bree, she looked at me with hurt and anger. I knew I was going to regret doing that, but for now I was pretty happy.

_**Bree's POV**_

The only thing I can say is I saw only three things in his eyes today: Hurt, sadness and worst of all BETRAYL!

* * *

><p>I think that was a pretty good story! See what happens in the next chapter! *laughs evily as Douglas, Chase, Bree, Tasha, Leo, and Davenport look at her sacredly* Sorry. *smiles*<p> 


	4. hideout and realization

**Finally, a new chapter up! Who's ready for some fun! *everyone backs away* Boo you too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

When we got to wherever we are, it looked like a desert that was right outside of town. "How did I not notice that?!" I wondered out loud. Douglas looked at me "hmm?" He raised his brows as if to say what'd you say. "Nothin' just thinkin' aloud." I told him as he turned his attention.

When we got into that house it looked quite nice. I was impressed. "Ya likey?" he asked as I nodded like a bobble-head. "Good. Your room is upstairs. Just pick the room you like." he said as he walked to the kitchen. I walked in to the room I liked the most which had pictures of Einstein, and quite a few video games. I smiled and set my stuff down and opened one of the drawers and gasp. My clothes and a few new clothes. I walked down to the dining room and sat down across Douglas and smirked which I knew he caught on to. "What's going on?" Douglas asked as he looked at me and raised one brow. "How'd you do it?" I asked and looked him straight in the eye All he did was tilt his to the side. "Whatcha' mean Chase." "My clothes are already in the drawers along with some new ones. I like it." Douglas shrugged and continued eating what looked like mac-n-cheese. "I thought it'd be easier doing that instead of strolling in and grabbing your clothes since we had a little problem." He stated as I shook my head at him smiled, and chuckled. "You're not as bad as I think you are, Douglas." I say as he smiles."How about you call me dad, or Douggie" He says and I nod "I'll go with dad."

**Bree's POV**

Why did he do that? It's not the Chase I know. It's- "Bree!" I snap out of my thoughts and face the source that was calling my name only to find Mr. Davenport staring at me intensely. "What?" I ask coming back to reality. "I was asking you if you knew how Chase came to be under the Titon App?" He said as Adam snickered and Leo rolled his eye. "ummm," I cut myself off. Should I tell them he wasn't under the Titon App. NO! I couldn't tell them! It'll freak them out. But if I don't tell them we couldn't be in trouble. I chose not to tell them so we couldn't be in trouble. It was my best choice. "Nope. No idea!" I say a little too fast. Leo decides to put me interrogation. "Are you sure? You don't seem so sure? Why are you so nervous?" I sigh and come up with answers quickly. " Yes i'm sure, I am sure, and i'm not nervous, that's you." he then steps back and smiles "Yeah, i'm little nervous." I sigh knowing we're not in trouble and as long as they know nothing, we'll never be. I hope.

**Douglas's POV**

I was in the lab and Chase was in his room doing... something. So, i was in the lab. alone. "This better work..." i said to myself as i walked to Chase's new capsule. I called him in here to try it out. "Yeah?" he said and walked down the stairs. "I just made a new capsule for you. Wanna try it out?" I saw a look of uncertainty cross over his face. "Umm,i don't know. It looks different than the one at my old house." "Look, this is the new model or newest model better yet. You'll love it, i promise. Here, i'll run a secerity scan to try it out." I smiled and he walked cautiously to the capsule when he was in, i shut it. I ran the security scan and when it was done Chase gave a thumbs-up and said, "K, it's done. Can i come out now?" I shook my head no and put a few more things up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" i heard Chase shout and i replied by waving him off. "I'm giving you a surprise." I siad and Chase went wide eyed and pounded on the door. A few minutes later i heard a 'ding' and opened the capsule. Chase opened his eyes clearly he was asleep but when he saw me walking toward him he ran outta here in 1.3 that's faster than Bree. I walked up the stairs only to find Chase frozen in place at the top of the stairs and shaking.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" I heard him scream and he turned around to look at me. Clearly furious. "What did you do?" he asked as he turned and walked, no ran in the kitchen across the house in .3 seconds.I ran after him and arrived there a little later and found him at the table with a juice and cerial. "What other powers do i have?" he asked. "super strength, heat-vision, ice, fire, speed and invisibility. Maybe if it stays up to dated you'll have more later." He looked at me confused then, curious. "How do i use them?" He asked as i sighed knowing i had to explain it to him. "So, with super strength you have to imagine to picking up the item or throwing it. With heat-vision imagine the thing melting, ice, pretend your scooping up something, let it build then, push it out. Fire, pretend you you're pitching a ball. Speed, just run as fast as you can, and invisibility, pretend they can't see you then, they won't. So, try it out?" I said and finished as he tilted his head asking, "Which one?" As i chuckled and replied "All of them."

**Chase's POV**

I still looked shocked that i have more bionics now. But, i did as he told me and i nodded, closed my eyes and i pretended to scoop up something, and felt something cold in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a ball of ice in my hand i pushed it out and it hit a can beside my dad. My real dad. I smiled at the thought as i imagned pitching a ball and it hit some machine that dad made. I didn't burn, in fact it seemed fine. I walked over to it and imagined picking it up and i knelt down and lifted it with no problem. "HA! I have more strength than Adam!" i shouted as i smirked "Now, let's see if he still tries to bully me." i said in a tone that sounded angrier than meant to be. I tried heat-vision as i thought of a piece of paper as my eyes got hotter and a laser beam shot out of my eyes. i stopped a few seconds later as i smiled. Now, speed. "Let's see how fast i can run." i said and i ran as fast as i could around the house appeared beside dad again in 2.1 seconds. Last is invisibility i said as i thought about me disappearing as i found my self gone. i couldn't see myself i walked up to a mirror and saw myself. I reappeared and dad walked beside me and said "People can only see you in mirrors." he said as i thought about sneaking into the house, going to the bathroom while Bree was doing her make-up and her seeing me and telling my, i mean HER family and them thinking she's delusional. i smirked at the thought. "Just so you know, you're not a hero anymore." I heard dad say as i nodded and said, "I know, i'm a villian." i turned to him as he looked at me with a surprised but then, replaced with happiness. "You'll be the best villian there'll be" he said as we went to discuss our plan for what the city is in for. I laughed and so did Douglas or DAD!


End file.
